


Astrology

by Emizel599



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizel599/pseuds/Emizel599
Summary: the last of my monthsary piece's
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 34





	Astrology

“NGH W-where are we going Craig?” Tweek sputtered as Craig dragged his boyfriend down the sidewalk. Tweek had heard Craig mutter something before they left Tweek Bro’s, but Craig had just lunged for his hand and dragged him outside.  
“I told you babe” Craig smiled. “I’m gonna teach you about astrology”  
“Astrology?” Tweek asked as he was finally able to walk besides him, the soft crunch of snow beneath their feet echoing down the street. “A-any reason why?”  
Craig was silent as he reached for his honey’s hand and the two gilded their way to Stark's Pond, the snow gracefully falling from the heavens. Craig looked to his right and watched the flakes light rest on Tweek's star like blonde hair. He reached over and twirled a strand around his finger, earning a twitch and a giggle from Tweek.  
“W-what are you doing man? Haha” Tweek giggled. Tweek playfully pushed Craig a little, so in retaliation Craig stuck his tongue out as they finally found their way to the pond.  
“I got us a blanket” Craig said as he placed his bag on the ground. Tweek sipped on his coffee and nodded as Craig laid it down and beckoned Tweek to sit. The sky slowly descends into darkness and the clouds, hopefully, about to part ways.  
“Y-you got me here NGH” Tweek said. “What was the point?”  
Without hesitation, Craig placed his hand on Tweek's chin and adjusted his head so he was looking up. Tweek blinked for a moment and gasped. Billions of stars dotted the night sky, each with their own brightness and twinkle. Craig watched silently as the blonde was in complete awe. He still had the tiny specks of snow in his hair which made Craig’s face heat up.  
“Want me to start my lesson?” Craig asked, trying to get the blonde’s attention. He lightly touched Tweek’s cheek when he finally turned around, his eyes still wide with amazement.  
“S-sorry Craig, I was distracted” Tweek beamed. “B-but yes please do!”  
Craig cracked his knuckles and wrapped an arm around Tweek and started to point on constellations, drawing the outline of the big and little dipper.  
“It's like us” Craig smiled. “I’m the big dipper, and your the little dipper”  
Tweek scoffed and playfully nudged Craig. Obviously Craig did this to get the reaction.  
“W-what's that supposed to mean” Tweek pouted. Craig snagged the blonde and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“Nothing babe, you're just small and cute” Craig teased. Tweek giggled in response and hugged Craig tightly.  
“I can still kick your ass haha” Tweek giggled. Craig just nodded and let out a content sigh. He was very content that his boyfriend hadn’t disagreed with him. So he went back to talking about the stars and decided to take Tweek’s hand and bring him to the pond’s edge. The two boys looked out over the frozen water, in a comforting silence. In unison, the boys faced each other. Craig looked at mesmerizing green eyes of little Tweek. They were so bright and just full of life, Craig moved his eyes lower, his green hoodie with the big sunflower had flakes of snow all over it, and Tweek’s sweet smile. Craig could feel his heart pounding and pulled Tweek closer.  
Craig lightly caressed the blondes head in his hands and gently rubbed his cheek. The rosy cheek was soft and warm, so kissable Craig thought. Craig glanced from the night sky to his boyfriends soft face and the resemblance was just becoming more and more apparent. Craig gently rubbed Tweeks blushing face and gently tossed his hair. “Do you want to know what happens whenever I look at the stars?” Craig asked, trying to contain his smirk while Tweek blinked and put on his dorky smile.  
“What happens Craig?” Tweek asked. The chullo wearing boy pulled the blonde into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead. “Whenever I look at the stars, I fall in love with you again”  
A flush of red slowly spread across Tweek’s face, along with a big shy smile. Craig lightly caressed Tweek's soft face in his hand.  
“You’re a fallen star Tweek, there is no other way to put it” Craig cooed. “I still can’t believe you’re mine. You just shine in the light, brighter than any star, like it's insane. Especially when you’re under pressure. ” Tweek put his hands against Craig’s cheeks and just smiled up at him.  
“I love you so much Craig” Tweek beamed. The two boys hugged each other and continued to watch the stars, in each other's warm embrace until the light of dawn slowly rises.


End file.
